Heaven?
by Mimic-Man
Summary: My 2nd story! Finally put some stuff in here I've put Reality's Nightmare on hold for awhile. till then, enjoy this fic R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the thing: Originally this was going to added in my first fic, but I decided to make it a fic instead. Anywho...this fic is about one of my Fancharacters and will be told in first-person view. Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

How long has it been? How long since I've been in this room? I can't remember, when will he come? When will he start to hurt me again? Why doesn't he just kill me? It's probably more fun to see me cry in pain then lie on the floor motionless.

I hear something...It's getting louder!! What if it's him? I got to hide, the darkness can protect me, but for how long? The big metal door is opening! A figure is coming in. But it's not him, it's...something else. It's round, orange & shiny, and eyes that can be seen in the dark. Curious, I cautiously get a little closer to this creature. It's not moving, maybe it doesn't notice me, I slowly stretch my hand out to touch it. It spun its head right at me, I tripped over myself, it frightened me.

I look up only to see it go towards me, I start backing up, but now I'm in the corner of the room. It's getting closer! Oh no! I'm trapped! What'll I do? I curled myself into a ball, I started to whimper, expecting it to attack. Wait, nothings happening. Should I open my eyes & take a look?

I open an eye to see a small bowl in front of me. Where's the creature? I flinched from the noise of the door being shut. I start to calm down, looked at the bowl & see a small brownish-greenish glop inside it. I sniff it to make sure it wasn't anything deadly. Then again, why bother? I took two small bites & stored the remaining food in a loose brick on the floor.

He rarely gives me food, when he does it's always small & bitter, I've been storing little bits of the food since. Once I stored my food, only a bite-size left, I curled back into the corner, hugged my tail as if it was something that would bring comfort, & began to fall asleep. It was getting cold, I removed another loose brick, pulled out a small, thin, cloth and tried to cover myself as best I could.

I was still cold, I started to shiverbut ignored it as best I could then eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow...This is, by far, the shortest chapter I've written...I'll improve it...but later R&R Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Ch.2 on the same day...So far so good**

* * *

Uh...What is that noise? I lazily open my eyes, yawned & stretched. It sounds like footsteps, but I can't tell if it's getting louder or softer. I wanted to find out but I felt a slight irritation around my neck. I started to scratch at it. But it was still irrating me. My neck why does my neck feel cold? I'm desperate now, rolling around, scratching, & pulling, but whatever I tried was no use.

"So your awake."

I begin to shiver, it was him.

"And I see your aware of the collar around your neck."

Collar?

"And you're also wondering what it does, is that right?" he pulls out a small black box with small circles on it.

I swallowed hard, I didn't know what this "collar" was for, but it's probably something bad.

"Well, let me show you." he chuckles, right as he presses one of the circles I felt an extreme amount pain throughout my body. I fell to the floor, rolling, screaming, I couldn't help it, the pain was unbearable. After a few seconds of torture the pain stopped, I began to cry. He chuckled for a bit, then stopped.

"Remember you," he began,

"I'm the one who found you all alone & helpless, if I hadn't taken you in you wouldn't of survived. The creatures won't care if you're exausted or in to much pain. They'd kill you on the spot! Especially the Blue Hedgehog."

He always mentions a blue hedgehog whenever he hurts me. It must be more worse than him.

"If he gets a hold of you, he'll kill you in the most painfull way possible!"

I was still laying on the floor when he left. I tried to get up but it hurt to so I just layed there thinking of what he said and came to a conclusion. No one cares about me. Whether I'm alive, in pain, or dead. No one will care.

* * *

**Guessed who the man is yet? again I'll improve this Chapter & the one before it. R&R...Again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter 3 is up**

* * *

I spent the rest of the day lying on the ground. I figured if I just lay I won't get hurt as much. What is that noise? I cautiously rose to my feet. It's coming from this wall, slowly I pressed my ear against it. It was feint, but I knew something was talking, but what?

"Now that I have you, that blasted hedgehog will surely fall for my trap!"

It's him. But what's he talking about? What does he have?

"Which reminds me," he chuckled.

"I better prepare for his arrival...or better yet...his doom!" He started laughing, soon his voice became softer and softer, he must of left.

I became curious now, what does he have? & why does he want this "blasted hedgehog" so badly? I hear something...it sounds like somethings crying, but what? Could it be the thing he has? I don't hear anything else, it must be alone & frightened. Just like me.

Whatever the answer, I couldn't stand to hear it cry. I have to let it know that I'm here to, but how? I looked around my room and picked up some small stones, I threw 2 to the wall & listened. I still hear it crying. I threw 2 more, this time a bit more harder. The crying stopped,

"H-hello?" A shaky voice came out. Odd, it's voice is much more higher than any I've heard, then again the only voice I can remember was his.

"I-is someone there?"

I was lost in thought, now what do I do? I heard some whimpering, then threw some more rocks,

"Wh-who's there?"

I threw whatever remaining stones I had to the wall. Once out, I went toward the wall, put my ear against the wall & listened. At first I heard nothing, then a loud knock made me stumble backward. Another knock came so I knocked back, 2 knocks came so I knocked twice, 3 more knocks came,

"I-is that you?" The creature said. I knocked once, I heard a sigh. it's probably relieved.

"Who are you?"

Who...am...I? I began to think on this. I don't know...surely I had to have come from somewhere...but where?

"A-are you still there?"

I stopped with my thoughts & knocked twice. after awhile it began to ask more questions, I relpied with knocks. 1 knock meant no, 2 meant yes, & 3 meant I don't know.

"Is there anyone else in here?" 3 knocks,

"Are you the only one in there?" 2 knocks,

"Are you alone?" 2 knocks,

"Do you have a family?"

Family? what's "Family?" I didn't know so I knocked 3 times, "You must have a family. Other wise, you wouldn't be in this world."

After a couple of more questions, I heard the creature yawn "I'm getting tired." I wanted it to stay awake with me, so I started to knock,

"Don't worry," it said, "I'm sure Mr. Sonic will come." What's a "Mr. Sonic?" I wanted to know,

"We just have to be patient." Patient? at least I know what that means. Soon I became drowsy, I laid next to the wall & drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait...craps been happenning to me for awhile...anyway this chap will have my character's POV and the Sonic character's POV, here's ch.4 enjoy and review...Oh and I don't know if you guys know it or not but I kinda redid the past chapters...again, enjoy**

* * *

I awoke from a small rumble, but I was still tired so I went back to sleep. Just then a loud bang & a more violent shake made me rise to my feet. What's going on?! Maybe the creature knows. Frightened from the loud bangs and shaking ground, I began to panicly knock on the wall.

"Mr. Sonic's here!" it replied

"He's going to rescue us!" BOOM! An explosion came from a wall in my room, violent winds came and tried to take whatever it can with it, the cloth that made my nights a little less cold. Once the wind died down another explosion came

"Mr. Sonic!" I pressed my ear against the wall

"Come on, we gotta get you outta here!" a new voice said

"But wait! There's som-" Everything became quiet. I knocked on the wall…no answer, I knocked again…nothing, I started to knock like crazy, pounding my hands on it, hoping for an answer…still nothing…Just like that, I was alone.

**POV**

"Mr. Sonic!!" I shouted, trying to get him to stop running and listen, no good. I shout some more and started to squirm, trying to get his attention. When he realized what I was doing he came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong Cream?"

"Mr. Sonic" I began

"There's someone esle in there" I pointed to the direction we came

"Who?"

"I'm not sure who. But we have to go back, who knows what'll happen!"

He looked at me, then where I pointed. Without another word he left in a split second, only leaving a trial of smoke behind. I hope he makes it.

* * *

**This ones short...I'll work on it some more**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I'm trying as fast as I can to upload these...enjoy**

* * *

I was still pounding the wall, hoping for an answer, hoping for anything!

"THAT CURSID HEDGEHOG!!!" I froze, it was him

"You…get over here now!" his voice was cold as he was saying this.

I turned to face him "come here!" he said more strictly, I started to back away.

"GET OVER HERE!!!"

I turned and ran toward the hole in the wall, but an extreme amount of pain made me fall to floor…the collar. I started to scream as the pain rushed through my entire body, I started rolling around, trying to escape it.

"You think that's pain? I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN!!!" Just as he said this an even more intense pain came to me, I screamed louder and tossed & turned more violently.

"SHUT UP!!!" I heard him shout but I couldn't,

"I said…SHUT UP!!!" he started to kick me once he said this

"You USELESS" he kicked

"PATHETIC" he kicked

"STUPID" he kicked, after that I couldn't understand what he was saying. The pain stopped but everything was getting dark, my vision became blurry as a figure came close to me. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I gonna put this on hold for now...me and my family are moving...the computer is going to be packed up in awhile...once at my new home I start again where I left off**

* * *

Where am I!? I awoke with pain, confusion and fear. I couldn't see, it was to bright. I was on this rectangular box with a small, wet, cloth on my head. I tried to get up & run but my body still ached from what happened to me, eventually I fell off the rectangular box.

I hear footsteps…something's coming! I struggled to move and hid under the box. I saw a pair of odd colored, red and white, feet appear but they left as quickly as they appeared, I took this opportunity to find a better place to hide.

I quickly got out from under the box and went towards a slightly opened door, once inside I found it was dark enough to hide me but it was to small for me to move around. I heard voices but couldn't understand what they were saying, I heard more footsteps but everything became suddenly quiet. I opened the door just a crack to see what was happening but stumbled backwards as it was flung opened.

"Found him," a voice said,

I became frightened. I couldn't see the creature, I couldn't see anything, it was to bright.

"Are you Ok?" the creature asked,

my eyes where slowly adjusting to light, slowly the creature began to take shape. I started to panic. Right in front of me was the dangerous, deadly, and unmerciful blue hedgehog. I started clawing the walls trying to find a way to escape; I stopped and stared as it was getting closer. I began to kick and scratch it away from me,

"What's taking ya?"

"He won't let me near him."

"Let me give it a try."

Just then a red creature appeared, before I could do anything it took hold of my arm and started to pull me out. I tried desperately to break free from it's grasp but couldn't. With my free hand I held on to side of door, and started to kick,

"Listen squirt! I will make you come out whether you want to or not!"

It used its other hand and grabbed my arm, looking at my arm I noticed the creature had two spikes at the end of its knuckles close to my face. Only one thing came to mind…It's going to kill me! With that thought I began to cry.

"Cut it man out you're hurting the little guy!"

the creature released me. I ran towards the small room and was closing the door but the red creature forced it opened. I curled myself into a ball and started to whimper,

"Dude you're so bad with kids."

"What's that suppose to mean!? Kids love me!"

"Yeah, 'til you shout."

I took a small peak, trying to understand what the two where arguing about when the red creatures spiked fists waving all around me violently. I began to cry again.

"Stop it you two! You're scaring him!" a new voice came, everything became quiet,

"And what'd you two do to my closet door!"

I looked up and saw a yellow creature in front of me examining the door, it eventually stopped and focused on me. It started to get closer, I tried to back up but this room was so small. Its hand appeared and it was getting to close, I closed my eyes tight and started to shake, waiting for a strike, but it didn't come. I flinched at its touch but I didn't feel any pain, what is it doing? I look and see it stroking my fur gently, I began to calm down.

"You alright now?"

I was to puzzled to do anything the creature took hold of my hand and slowly started to pull me out, I began to whimper, it let go.

"Ok, you can come out when you're ready." And just like that all three left


End file.
